Nothing Close to Normal
by JokerAlchemist24
Summary: My father was an absolute freak, a monster. No one would believe me if I told them my story, they would be traumatized if I told them I was a walking, living doll. A freak, just like him. I was unsure of myself, my memories, and even my feelings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I keep thinking of all these ideas for new stories, so here I am again, starting another one. I"m going to have a lot to keep up with, but I think this one could be interesting. I hope you enjoy!

My father was an absolute freak, that didn't come out of our basement. I haven't seen him for months. I didn't know how he went on living down there, and the only way I knew he was alive was when I heard screaming or things falling and clattering to the concrete ground. He was a monster, no one would believe me if I told them my story, so I don't even try.

"Why thank you Nina," I handed Mary, the old lady that lived down the street her groceries. I would go to the store every week and pick up what she needed. She was old and had problems walking, so when she asked me if I could do it for her, I said yes. Plus, it got me out of the house. "You are such a nice girl." She took her last bag from my hands with a soft smile on her face.

"Just trying to help out a friend," I told her this every time. She had a thing for repeating herself, she forgot things easily, I smiled just the same. She was quite sweet.

"Well you have a nice day Honey, and thanks again." She gave me one last smile and closed the door behind her.

I turned around and was just standing on her front stoop. I gazed up to the sun and shielded my eyes from the bright rays shinning down on me. I sighed and stepped down, heading towards my house.

I walked slowly, not wanting to be home, and be reminded of what I was. What my father did, and was still doing made me sick, even if I wasn't supposed to originally have these feelings, I did. Science wasn't a very promising thing when it came to implanted memories and feelings.

I walked to our door and took out the key from my pocket and started to put it in the door when I heard someone coming up behind me. I whipped around, ready to face anyone when I was faced with a teenage boy about my age, maybe a year or two older. I relaxed my arms and put them at my sides, just standing in front of him wordless.

"Hi. Um, sorry if I startled you," I just looked at him. Why was he here? "Um, I don't want to sound creepy or anything, but I've been watching you. Not like, following you. I just see you." I smiled inwardly at his nervousness, humans were laughable. "It's just. I... Well... Can I take you out this Saturday?" He asked me. I looked at him in astonishment. No one ever talked to me, well except for maybe Mary, but that was different. "Well?" I forgot that normal people responded, and I could feel a blush rise on my face.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, who else would I be talking to?" He smiled, probably seeing me as funny.

"Why?" I asked. Why would he ask me out? I didn't understand. I was weird, and I kept to myself.

"Well, first of all I find you fascinating. And you're beautiful," with saying that I saw the blood in him rise to his face, this made me smile.

"Sure," I told him.

"Wow, really?" He asked. "Oh, I mean. Well, okay. I'll pick you up at one then on Saturday. How does that sound?" I nodded in response and he smiled at me and turned and walked away with a small wave. I stood there for a minute or two in mere astonishment.

When I finally got my feelings together, I unlocked and opened our door and walked in. I was right away surrounded my darkness. And this is what I called home.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I wish I could sleep, dream, I wish I was normal. I thought of the boy and then realized that he never told me his name. He made me feel, well, good. Normal even. Someone was interested in me. Someone wanted to be my friend because I was my own person. Even if they thought that I was normal, when I really wasn't. I thought about what if the boy knew about me, he would run away. Talk about me to his friends, laughing and joking. He would be traumatized if I told him I was a walking, living doll, a freak. Probably even laugh in my face.

I sat there the whole night, thinking about how I was living in hell, and could do nothing about it.

A/N- Well I hope you like it. I thought it turned out well. **REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Special Thanks: **

**Review Thanks:** Ohjay and TsugiNoMai.

Tonight was worse than most. The screaming was hard to deal with any night, but tonight it seemed as if it would never stop. It was times like now that I really wished he would hurry up and die. That monster that I call my father, my creator, was doing horrible things. Things that would make the strongest of people cringe.

I didn't know why I stayed with him. I could leave him; I looked of age to be out on my own. But I couldn't stay in one place for too long, after all, dolls didn't grow, age, or get sick in any way. Actually, we were probably stretching the limit here. We have lived in this small town in East City for about two and a half years. I didn't know why people didn't notice that I haven't changed one bit, or they didn't see my father come out of the house. Hell, they didn't even see him go into the house. For all they knew, I could be lying about having a father. No one ever saw lights, because he made me keep them off, even though he was in the basement the whole time he still didn't want anyone snooping around, even though we were being more unusual than laid back.

I sat up straight at the sound of things falling, people screaming. I went to the basement door, to the sound of the noise and stood there. How much I wanted to go down there and stop him, I knew I couldn't. I couldn't' do alchemy, like he could. He was also a lot bigger and strong than I. He too wasn't human, but half of him was still human.

All at once it was quiet, then I heard footsteps. I backed away from the big wooden door and waited for the monster to appear through it, it didn't come. I was just turning away when I heard the door start to slowly creek open, I looked back and that's when I saw his big human/animal head appear through it. I didn't know why he didn't open the door all the way, but he just stood there on the other side, staring at me.

I held his eyes, a glare playing across my face, a scowl on my lips.

"Come here child," He told me. His voice was raspier than I remembered. I walked towards him and he turned away walking down the stairs. I opened the door all the way and stood in the doorway, looking down into the black abyss in front of me. "Come," He told me again, "And close the door behind you." I did as I was told and stepped slowly down the old wooden stairs, them creaking the whole way down. I cringed.

I was glad I wasn't human, or I wouldn't have been able to see. It was completely dark, with no light shining into the room. I looked around to see circles everywhere, vials, dead animals, and what looked like a carcass of a human boy. I shivered, I didn't know if it was from how disgusted I was, or if it was the bellow degree temperature.

"I wanted to show you," I sounded as if he didn't finish his sentence, so I waited. He said nothing but went and moved away the sheet covering a big tub. I looked in and gasped.

"Father! What have you done?" I asked him, getting closer to the water filled tub, with a small blond boy laying inside. He looked dead, underwater, his hair lightly flowing in the water.

"I made you a brother," he looked at me with a shy smile. Why was he so proud of his work? Why was he doing this?

"You killed a boy!" I yelled at him, moving closer to the boy and going to take him out.

"Actually, I did just the opposite, Dear," He told me. I looked at him in confusion. "He's just like you," and with that I stopped dead in my tracks, just centimeters away from the boys body. I understood now, he's been trying to recreate this all. He made me a companion.

I felt soft tears form in my soft brown eyes, the eyes my father gave me. This boy would have to live like me, in hell, with no way out. I felt bad for him, I was crying for him.

"He's ready to be in the open hair," He said to me, looking me in the face. I stared back. "I want you to do it. You can clean him up and teach him about life." I gaped at him.

"Why me?" I asked him, going for the boy again.

"Because I'm leaving," I didn't ask him anything about it. I actually felt relieved for it. Maybe the boy could live a normal life, well, as normal as he could.

I slowly lifted the boy out, he seemed to be around age eight or nine. I kneeled on the ground, him in my lap. I would hug him until he woke up. He would not wake up alone, as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Special Thanks: **

**Review Thanks: **OhJay

My father had left, just like he said he would. But he did it in a very strange way. A way that would be unimaginable to anyone. He said good bye to me, and went over to a circle only a few feet away from me. He told me I would never see him again. Then he said words I did not understand and a gateway grew up from the ground. Doors opened, and at that very moment, he walked in. Arms were attacking him, ripping things from his body, and all the while, he did not cry. And all the while, I held the poor sleeping boy to my chest.

I finally got the boy up the stairs and lied him on the small couch in the living room. Draping a light sheet over his body and putting one of the red couch pillows under his head. I went to the other side of the room and switched on the small lamp, the room was now flooded with a luminescent light. I wasn't afraid to turn lights on any longer, my creator was now dead.

I walked into the small kitchen, all the while keeping a close eye on the child sleeping in the next room over. I made some hot tea, walking with it over to the couch. I sat down next to it, blowing on my steaming cup and waited. I would wait as long as I had to. Looking at the brunette softly breathing.

The sun was just rising when the boy next to me started to stir. I turned fast so I was facing him, kneeled down next to where his head was laying, and that's when it happened. His little eyes fluttered open, like a new born baby's. I looked at him, and then he smiled. At that moment my heart filled with warmth I could not understand or even begin to explain. For the first time in a long time, I felt so real, so human, so loved.

His eyes matched my dark brown ones, glossed over and full of hope and longing. A feature my father seemed to like to put in us experiments, so we needed to be around other humans, needed to be loved. And I was going to be here for the boy. I was going to be here like my father wasn't for me. I was going to teach him love and compaction, along with hate and sympathy.

"Hello," I told him. My voice very soothing and soft. I don't even know how I got it to sound so nice. I was just sure that I didn't want to frighten the poor child. "My name is Nina." I smiled down at him again.

"I. I. I am Lucifer." The boy stuttered just a bit, and it made me smile a warm smile, a smile I have never smiled before. I wanted him all to myself, to be here for him, to care for him, and to know what he did and didn't like. Just like a mother.

"Well Lucifer, how are you feeling?" I was so glad my father gave him the memory, or the ability to speak, that made it easier for me.

"No," He looked at me looking confused. "I'm tired, I think?" He said it in a very questioning way, and I smiled.

"It means you want to rest, to close your eyes," It was strange for me to explain something I've never done before, but my father must have given him the ability to sleep, which was lucky for him. "All you have to do is close your eyes and your body will do the rest for you. When you aren't tired anymore, your body will wake itself up, and your eyes will again open." I looked at him, searching his eyes for something that told me he understood.

"Will. Will you be. Be here again? When my eyes open?" He was adorable. He was getting used to his vocal cords quite well. I remember it took me longer to be able to speak.

"Yes. I will be here," I told him. He seemed reluctant to close his eyes, to fall into a peaceful slumber. "I promise." I told him again. And he smiled a very small smile and closed his eyes, falling instantly into sleep. I stared at him for a long while.

I was thinking about how I would have to get a job. We would have to find somewhere new to live, and I would have to pay bills. I'm sure I could get a job somewhere in Central, it was a large city, not many faces. I thought through some plans, not once leaving Lucifer's side. I told myself I wouldn't break any promises, not like my father did with me, time and time again.


End file.
